


I Wanna Hold Your Hand

by crowleys_moose



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Schmoop, hand holding in a movie theater, jared blushes a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleys_moose/pseuds/crowleys_moose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wincestismyguiltypleasure asked: *knocks politely on your door* Yes, hello! Would you be interested in writing some J2 fluff? Maybe the boys going out to the movies and holding hands or something syrupy sweet like that? ^_^ Please and many thanks! <3</p>
<p>There's no actual plot to this. Only fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Hold Your Hand

_I hope you like it, bb! Sorry it took a little longer and that it might be tacky._

 Jensen sat on the bench in front of the movie theatre, waiting for Jared to come. The wind glided by him, and he nestled his hands into his pocket. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, either from anxiousness or excitement. He was feeling like a teenager again on his very first date. Butterflies were fluttering around in his stomach.

               He didn’t completely understand the feelings, but he didn’t hate them. Ever since he laid eyes on Jared, he fell completely head over heels with the boy. Jared reeled him in with those gorgeous eyes and dimpled smile…that smile, good god, that smile. And his laugh, his laugh could light up the darkest room. Jensen could write a novel about how amazing and gorgeous Jared is, and could write on about how much he loved Jared… but both would be too long and too cheesy.

               His phone vibrated against his thigh, and he pulled it out of his pocket, pressing talk. “Hello,” Jensen greeted, resting his elbow on his thigh.

“Hey, Jen,” Jared purred, and Jensen smiled wider as he saw Jared walking towards him. He stopped, standing in front of Jensen as he held the phone against his ear. Jensen smirked up at him, also holding his phone against his ear.

“Guess I don’t need to rush ya, huh?” Jensen mused, still looking up at Jared. His heart swelled as Jared smiled wider, and ran his fingers through his own hair,

“Nope…I’ll call you back,” Jared giggled, hanging up at the same time Jensen does.

               God, he was so adorable. It honestly surprised him that Jared even said yes to this date. Sure, they’ve known each other for years, but they’ve never done anything considered “romantic” together without it ending up with Jared on his back with his legs in the air. By definition, this would be their first date.

“I got the tickets, you ready to go?” Jensen asked, holding up the two tickets to the movie.

Jared bit his lip before nodding excitedly and bouncing on his heels. “Yeah,” Jared grinned, putting his hands in his pocket.

_Well there goes holding his hand,_ Jensen thought as he walked towards the door, Jared trailing along behind him.

“I have money we can pay for popcorn, candy, drinks, anything you want, I’ll pay.” Jared mentioned, about to dig through his wallet before he saw Jensen’s hand on his wrist. He eyed it before looking up at Jensen.

“I paid for tickets and I’m paying for snacks and drinks, sweetheart. You’re not going to pay a dime.”

“Jen, you don’t have to…”

“I know I don’t have to, but I want to. So let me,” The tip of Jensen’s fingers caressed his wrist and he could see Jared blush. Jared nodded slowly, mumbling “okay.”

         Both of them moved up in the line and they were in front of the counter. The cashier turned around, the palms of her hands pressed on the counter. From the neutral expression on her face, she apparently didn’t recognize the two of them. Thank god. She flipped her hair away from her face. “What can I get the both of you?”

“Large popcorn with extra butter, one large Coke, one pack of Sour Patch Kids, and one pack of Skittles.”

Jensen said, pointing towards each item.

The woman- Sammi, her name tag said- nodded, and grabbed a large cup and a large container. “Comin’ up!” She smiled, moving to get the stuff they ordered.

               As they waited, Jensen looked over at Jared and moved his hand to caress Jared’s forearm. His hands were still buried in his pockets, so this would have to do for Jensen. If it was even possible, Jared blushed even harder than before. Jensen stood on his tiptoes, his forearm resting on his shoulder. He tucked a strand of hair behind Jared’s ear.

“You’re adorable, you know that?” Jensen said softly, thankful that nobody was behind the both of them. Jared was looking down at the ground, and anywhere else but at Jensen. He moved his arm off Jared’s shoulders and stood flat on his feet as he saw Sammi walk back with the popcorn and Coke and placed them on the counter. She slid the door opened, grabbing a pack of Sour Patch Kids and Skittles. Standing back up, Sammi placed the candies on the counter.

“Here you go,” she smiled, and added up the price of the foods and drink. “Your total is $44.98.”

Jensen handed her the money, and took the popcorn and soda while Jared took the candies. They walked towards the guy to give their tickets to. He gave the man their tickets, and  Jensen walked with Jared towards the theatre, walked inside, and sat in the back.

  
*two hours into the movie*  
  
“This movie sucks,” Jensen whispered, munching on popcorn. He looked over to see Jared resting his head on his shoulder with his eyes closed. At least someone agreed with him.  Deciding that Jared was more interesting than the shitty movie they spent too much money on, Jensen began to stroke his hair, twirling a strand of hair with his index finger.   
     Jared nuzzled his neck, yawning and looked up at Jensen. He leaned his head into Jensen’s touch, and closed his eyes. Strands of his hair were sticking up and Jensen brushed it down. Jared’s hand moved to rest on the arm of the chair. Taking the chance, Jensen held Jared’s hand in his own, looking over at Jared for any sign of disgust. All he could see was Jared looking away, his face, neck and ears flushed.   
  
“You alright, sweetheart?”Jensen muttered in his ear, kissing his temple.  
  
“Yeah…” Jared entwined their fingers, resting his head on Jensen’s shoulder. “I’m absolutely alright.”  
  
He stood up, still holding Jensen’s hand and put the popcorn in his chair. Curling up against Jensen and wrapped his free arm around his neck, he rested his head on his neck, his nose pressed against his throat. Vibrations tickled his nose, and he could hear Jensen laughing quietly.  
  
“Comfortable?” Jensen asked, an amused tone in his voice.   
Jared nodded and looked up at him with a smile. “Yeah…you make a good pillow.”  
  
Jensen grinned down at him and wrapped his free arm around his waist. “I’m the only pillow you need.”  
  
“Well, I need multiple pillows, but you’re my favorite pillow.”  
  
Jensen smiled, pulling Jared closer to his chest. “I’ll be the best pillow that you ever had.”  
  
Jared closed his eyes, and kissed up Jensen’s throat. “You already are…that is the strangest way I’ve ever told someone I love them.”  
  
Stroking the small of his back, Jensen kissed his head. “Well it’s good that I love you too.” He whispered and cuddled closer to Jared. Happiness is something both of them have been pursuing for a long time. And, as cheesy as it may sound, they have both found it in each other’s arms.


End file.
